emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8525 (4th July 2019)
Plot Jacob calls the prison to inquire about visiting Maya but quickly hangs up when Eric approaches. Doug is still in Brenda's bad books. He apologises, but it's not good enough for Brenda. Marlon isn't happy that Jessie is dealing with the discovery of the bones at the school when she's supposed to be off work sick. Victoria is nervous ahead of her first scan today. Zak decides to scatter Lisa's ashes at Robblesfield Reservoir. David calls Liv over to Farrers Barn and shows her the games console he's bought that he hopes will help him sort things with Jacob. Liv can't believe David called her over for this when they're scattering Lisa's ashes today. After Liv storms out, David receives a call from the prison and realise Jacob is trying to visit Maya. As Victoria and Diane sit in the waiting room ahead of Victoria's scan, a subdued Victoria can't help but stare at a happy couple opposite them. The Dingles arrive at Robblesfield Reservoir to scatter Lisa's ashes. At the hospital, a sonographer performs Victoria's ultrasound scan and assures her the baby looks perfect. When a scared Victoria works up the courage to look at her baby on the screen, she bursts into tears. She explains to Diane that now she knows she's made the right decision in keeping the baby. David is ecstatic when Jacob enters the shop and believes he's finally coming home but Jacob states he's is only here to collect some clothes. Soon the pair are arguing. Jacob tells David that he doesn't give a toss how he feels although David hits back that he cares more than Maya does and orders Jacob to stop trying to get in contact with her. David tells Jacob he wants things back to go back to how they used to be so asks if they can start again. Jacob refuses to give up on Maya. He declares he's never coming back to Farrers Barn then storms out. Zak makes a brief speech then scatters Lisa's ashes into the reservoir. As Victoria and Diane exit the hospital, Victoria gushes over her ultrasound scan and tells Diane that things suddenly feel real. At that moment, Diane notices Wendy walking towards them wearing nurses scrubs. Wendy realise Victoria is keeping the baby and questions if she was ever going to tell them. As Victoria and Diane walk away, Wendy shouts she isn't going to go away as she's the baby's grandmother. At Farrers Barn, David explains to Eric that he thought going to therapy would help him help Jacob but Jacob won't even talk to him. When Eric assures David that he'll find away to get through to Jacob, David gets an idea. The Dingles gather at the pub following the scattering of the ashes. They soon get talking about the bones found at the school which leaves Lydia feeling uncomfortable. Moira is annoyed to witness Nate and Amy kissing. When Belle tells Zak that the reservoir was the perfect place to scatter Lisa's ashes, Zak tries to tells her something but is interrupted by Faith. Doug is desperate to make things up to Brenda and even resorts to asking Aaron for advice. Matty thinks Doug needs to make a grand gesture and offers to help. Jessie returns to the pub and informs Marlon that the remains found at the school were that of a newborn baby. David friend requests Jacob through the games console. Matty pops into the café and tells Brenda that Doug has bought her a pamper package. Brenda isn't interested until Matty reveals it cost £120. Back at Keepers Cottage, a sobbing Victoria admits to Diane that she's scared as Lee knows where she lives so she resolves to get away to somewhere where nobody knows her and where Lee and Wendy can't get to her. Diane takes Victoria in her arms and promises her things are going to be alright. Belle returns to Wishing Well Cottage where she finds an emotional Zak clutching a pig shaped biscuit tin. Zak admits he couldn't let Lisa go and insists she's staying put. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano Guest cast *Faye - Katherine Booth *Wendy - Susan Cookson Locations *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room, imaging room and entrance *Café Main Street - Interior *Robblesfield Reservoir *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Yard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes